


My Name is Fenris

by JauneValeska



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Andy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Andy Strucker barely spoke and didn't enjoy anything after joining the Hellfire Club the guilt of betraying his family haunting him. After becoming reclusive and then being intimidated by the Frost Sisters he becomes something else. He becomes Fenris helping the Hellfire Club punish those who would hurt Mutants. But can he live with himself and handle his new actions?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurenx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laurenx).



> I'm not somebody claiming somebody work. Superior Tennyson is my fanfiction.net account and I will change my username to match it.

Andy Strucker could still see the hurt and scared expression on their faces. How he made his parents and sister feel haunted Andy in his sleep. In his new luxurious room at one of the Hellfire Clubs' many safe houses her rarely left. Esme one of the twins left some new information or book outside his door and even some drawing supplies now and then. They read his mind to figure out what he wanted. He didn't care that they poked around his mind and saw his private thoughts and desires.

He did however like to watch clips of telekinetics like himself. Sage emailed him clips from laptops the Hellfire Club provided them. Every now and then a few times a week he endured training with Lorna but Andy rarely did anything else with fellow former underground members. Andy ate when it was necessary at times to keep himself healthy. He couldn't really enjoy anything really that much without feeling guilty.

Then one day the Cuckoos came into his room. Andy was drawing once again this time there was a slightly fragile wolf abandoning his pack to join others some blood of his family on it's muzzle and paws. His earlier drafts had wet marks from tears. Those drafts were crumpled and ripped off. Andy had clippings of Fenris the Wolf and members of the Hellfire club on his walls along with his drawings. Andy was wearing baggy clothes as usual he didn't care about his appearance. His hair was longer and messier.

" What do you want?" He asked trying to finish the drawing only to see their eyes flash blue and be unable to move his arm. " It's sad you waste your potential acting like a recluse?" Esme asked with he couldn't tell of he see generally felt sorry for him or was just disappointed at him not really devoting himself.

He wanted to activate his power to scare them off but he couldn't even speak." Seriously don't even think about it and even if you tried this isn't a high school gymnasium." Sophie warned him." We know if you try to and besides we've granted you all you wanted and you act like this. A child not the great Von Strucker you could be but a poor little child crying for his family."

" We've felt your despair and your comrades felt the same but at least they've been concealing it and trying to work through it saving lives and dealing with the bigots that want to destroy us." Phoebe stated calmly." While your moping and enjoying our kindness kids are being dragged away and people like Campbell are working hard."

Then Andy felt them get through literally in his head putting grim images of mutants suffering and dying and Andy was finally able to move. And held back motion still dealign with seeing numerous degrees of suffering for countless mutants.

" We're not here to hurt you. We wanted what people needed. A new Fenris to put fear into the hearts of our haters and become a figure of terror. To be a proud member." They said in unison. Andy got up holding his head and nodded." I understand." He said facing Esme grimly.

Andy stared at himself. He was wearing all black with hints of gray. It weighed him down a little bit the body armor sewn into it that was top of the line and military level. It was weeks later after hellish training and private lessons with all three sisters he was ready. He could use his power still in a select field but he could push things away and take down apart at numerous levels. And throw projectiles back at people.

He looked like a anti social troubled teenager but he was so much more. He sighed running out of the vehicle watching Polaris deal from a safe distance members of a militaristic anti mutant armed hate group that gained approval from small towns. Andy could hear the screams of the Frost sisters victims who were on the ground reliving the worst parts of their lives.

Bullets could've taken his head off but they were sent backward into the shooters. People tried to slam into him only to crash into numerous things with sickening cracks. A man with a hunting knife had his wrist shattered before nails embedded themselves into his groin and his ears.

Andy stared at the leader a man that a few minutes ago spoke with power and authority now a sniveling coward. " Who are you mutie?" Andy nearly turned away in disgust when the man reached for a concealed firearm only to feel Andy's foot slam into his jaw. " I am Fenris." The man screamed before he was reduced to a groaning man with limbs that would never work the same ever again. " And I'm hunting down vermin like you."


	2. First Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when our favorite Strucker goes too far?

Andy saw the bodies slam one through the glass window and the other into the wall both of them with horrible cracks that echoed in his ears for hours later. Lorna wanted to stop him from looking at them but Andy was afraid he hurt them a bit too much. But when he looked over at both bodies he threw up. Both of them were teenagers slightly older then him but armed and participated in multination of mutants over the internet and sometimes sold. They had no empathy towards their intended victims when the Hellfire club tracked them down.

Lorna had taken care of most of them when the girls tried to kill Andy. He just meant to knock them to the ground and get rid of their weapons. The one that went through the window had landed badly on top of a dumpster her brain matter splattered with blood coming out of her head. Her ribs were threatening to poke through her chest and stomach and her nose was pulverized with her eyes crushed.

The other one was petite and slumped over and Andy hoped she hadn't died as well. But when he flew for a pulse there was nothing there.

Blood ran down from her ears and forehead staining his finger tips and palm. " No." He kept repeating over and over till he was dragged into a car. He couldn't really explain what he felt. Numb, but also like something was ripped away from him deep down and then he felt deep down a little glad the sadists that were half a hour ago about to carve away at a mutant's limbs were the only feeling was he really sure of was he was sick to his stomach.

Not even half way to the safe house he threw up. They stopped a few times but Andy didn't move till they finally approached their base.

Crying and confused he tuned out everything else and rushed to his room. Later on e scrubbed and scrubbed his hands like he could not feel clean. He tried to rest or at least distract himself but he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the bodies.

Then when he tried to sleep he was at his his old house. Blood painted the walls of the girls and when he went upstairs Andy became bestial and feral in appearance slowly as he approached three shadowy bleeding figures and on close inspection they where family.  
Their bodies even worse then the girls but they gasped out Andy's name over and over. He kept wakening up and gaining that same dream.

He was confused and tried to do anything to make himself better. Going to another part of the luxurious place he approached several racks of expensive alcohol and wine.

When Lorna found him he was drunk no better off and bleeding having slipped breaking and landing on a bottle a hour later. His shoulder and wrist bleeding with bruises on his back. " It's supposed to do something. I should be happy." Andy said

" I don't know." He sobbed and slurred.

" No it isn't. But listen to me Andy some people like them deserved that. But you can't do this to yourself. You need to hold back at times. But you can't do all this and expect to be the same." 

She helped him get cleaned up and clean his cuts.  
The next day Andy asked the Cuckoos to plant information and images in his mind." I don't want to be a little kid. I want to be used to my new life."


	3. Gift of the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for the Underground on behalf of a rising member of the Hellfire Club. What could it mean?

For every badass Andy or mature Andy chapter they'll be a hurting confused Andy shown later.

" A mutal friend has decided to make a heavy donation to the underground. " Marcos couldn't believe half of what was delivered was actually for them. Food most of it packaged and canned but enough for hundreds of them to survive for a year. Cash along with medical and sanitation supplies. Two hundred and sixty thousand dollars. When a member of the Hellfire club arrived all of them were on edge.

Marcos knew they couldn't refuse any of this. They were barely hanging on and thankfully none of them had died yet. The Senator had become a martyr along with the Good Doctor Campbell. Mutant hate groups were justifying their bigotry and brutality like never before. Sentinel Services had been given a whole lot of funding and new recruits for their cause as well.

The Struckers and Marcos had to deal with their responsibilities and their losses at the same time proving to be difficult especially for young Lauren. " Just a precaution this mutal friend is watching over me but he and Polaris wanted me to give you this." Marcos slightly concerned and confused opened up a envelope he was handed. Inside was a sonogram and a picture of Lorna with her handwriting.

" She does miss you and has shown more mercy then some of the Club would like. She's been working mostly in the distance always wearing body armor. The friend I've spoked of will like a meeting with Lauren Von Strucker and for someone to deliver this." The man held out carefully folded drawings." To her parents. "

" Who is this friend? " John asked suspicious. " You would refer to him as Andy but Fenris is his title. His generosity comes at no cost. And he encourages the Underground asking for help. "

" You turned a kid into a member of your litt-" Before John could continue the man held up his hand. " Fenris was willing to do what was needed. He has sent dozens if not hundreds of mutants toward safe havens and you. He has been hurting the worst that can't show even a bit of remorse for all of us."

" Will we have the meeting? " The Hellfire member asked looking slightly to rhe distance to see someone in black. Marcos nodded sadly.

Lauren was grateful for being able to see Andy again but he looked different. It wasn't just the body armor he looked older. He had something in his hand but he was happy to see her. " I thought the Frosts would've sent you on suicide missions. Or drilled humanity should fall messages into your head."

" Esme and her sisters hsve been mentally preparing me for what I do. I've seen but not truly felt the gruesome fate of mutants around the world. They've let me glimpse at their childhood and the lessons their mother taught them. "

" But I'm glad your okay. On my behalf I want you to apologize for what I've done. For my betrayal. I was bitter and a child. Now I've become a figure fighting for what's right. " He said with a sad smile. " I am trying to prevent as much collateral damage as I can."

" Esme has listened to me and has passed on my command and request to make sure no innocent lives are lost. But also to hold back to stop another 7/15"

" I thought you said playing X-Men was for little kids." Lauren responded glad her brother hadn't become someone cold hearted and merciless. Part of her wanted to drag Andy back into the underground. But seeing Andy acting mature and how he spoke stopped her.

" I took the title of Fenris but I won't spill any blood near the amount the originals did. " Andy showed her what he held. A mask. Grey and black with fangs drawn expertly on." I won't call attention to our family. Tell dad and mom. I love them. "

" Goodbye Lauren. " He walked away happy he could show her he wasn't corrupted.


End file.
